Something About Feeling
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Hanya bentuk pengungkapan perasaan, baik dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Bahkan saya sendiri menambahkan sedikit. Gift For Episode 342 - Thanks For Kubo sensei :*  "Jika jelek maka says bersedia menghapusnya..Trims,


Minna, saya terinsipirasi dari Episode di anime Bleach terutama ada scene Ichiruki. Ini hanya pengungkapan perasaan senang saya buat kado untuk episode 342 yang mengharukan fans anime ini terutama Ichiruki FC. Bahkan saya dapat berita bahwa Ichiruki jadi Trending Topic in Japan at 04 Oct 2011, betapa senangnya Ichiruki FC di seluruh dunia bahkan di Indonesia.

Makin cinta saya dengan pairing Ichigo & Rukia….^^

Saya banyak nge-posting di Twitter about "Ichiruki" hingga menambah jumlah postingan hingga melebihi batas.

Ini hanya ungkapan perasaan, bahkan mungkin juga kata-kata dari Ichigo & Rukia dan insipirasi saya dengan lagu-lagu yang mendukung seperti Song For, Mayonaka Orchesta, Complication, It's You –Super Junior. *masih banyak lagi*

Jika terdapat kesalahan, saya mohon maaf dan fic ini bersedia "Dihapus" kalau menganggu kalian semua.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Sensei *<strong>

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance/General/Friendship.**

**Warning : Jika kalian nggak suka dengan fic ini, jangan dibaca sampai habis.**

* * *

><p><em>Something about Feeling….<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kurosaki Ichigo <em>

Walau umur kita berbeda sangatlah jauh. ketahuilah rasa ini tidakkan hilang dari kita. #BlacksunAndWhitemoon - Kurosaki Ichigo-

Aku sedih tak bisa melihatmu kembali, Rukia. -Kurosaki Ichigo- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Jangan pernah ragu aku menginginkanmu, Rukia. -Kurosaki ichigo- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

#BlacksunAndWhitemoon :: Maaf aku sudah membuatmu terus bersama ku sampai akhir - Ichigo to Rukia

Aku tidak perlu dengan hal semacam itu, aku hanya butuh dirimu saja ! -Ichigo to Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Walaupun kita berbeda, akan saling melengkapi sama lain hingga kita bahagia -Ichigo to Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon 

You're my queen, Rukia. Just mine ! -Kurosaki Ichigo #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Jika kau kembali maka aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya -Kurosaki Ichigo- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

I Promise make you happy, Rukia. –Kurosaki Ichigo #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kau telah mengubah duniaku,Rukia. -Kurosaki Ichigo- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Hujan ini berhenti seakan kehadiranmu mengejutkan diriku #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Mendengar suaramu, cukup bagiku untuk bangkit dari keterpurukanku ! #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Dengan kehadiranmu, aku akan semangat kembali. -Kurosaki Ichigo- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Seribu wanita didepanku, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah hatiku kepadamu. Kuchiki Rukia ! -Kurosaki Ichigo- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain, aku bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang kau pikirkan –Ichigo to Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Maaf aku sudah membuatmu terus bersama ku sampai akhir –Kurosaki Ichigo-

#BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Hubungan kita selalu akan terkoneksi –Kurosaki Ichigo- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kau pernah tidak mengingatku saat itu – Kurosaki Ichigo- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Ketika kau pernah menyelamatkan keluargaku dengan memberikan kekuatan ini, kini aku memberikan ini kepadamu. Bangunlah Rukia ! –Kurosaki Ichigo #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Aku memang membenci hujan, tapi adanya dirimu kini aku tak benci itu lagi. –Kurosaki Ichigo #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

* * *

><p><em>Kuchiki Rukia <em>

Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat, Ichigo. _Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Aku ini tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya, Ichigo. -Kuchiki Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kakakku akan menghalangimu aku untuk menjadi milikmu-Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Aku seorang shinigami dan kau manusia. Kita berbeda ! -Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Aku akan seperti ini,Ichigo. -Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Saatnya berpisah, Ichigo. -Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kau tidak menghalangi jalan ku, jika kau terluka, aku akan membantumu, jika kau tidak dapat bergerak, aku yang akan menggantikanmu bertempur, jika kau kesakitan, aku juga akan menanggung rasa sakit itu. kita teman kan? –Kuchiki Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kau selalu saja membebani dirimu secara berlebihan –Kuchiki Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kau benci hujan –Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Jika kau seperti ini ! Itu bukan lelaki yang kukenal dihati ini ! –Kuchiki Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Aku seorang shinigami tidak bisa merasakan perasaan itu. –Kuchiki Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini ! –Kuchiki Rukia - #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Ichigo. –Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Pasti kau membenci Chappy karena menganggap itu konyol ! –Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Tak perlu meminta maaf,Ichigo. –Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Jangan memasang raut seperti itu, aku akan sedih. –Kuchiki Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Ichigo. –Kuchiki Rukia- #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Semuanya berterima kasih atas pengorbananmu, Ichigo. –Kuchiki Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Arigatou, Ichigo –Kuchiki Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Kau pria yang unik –Kuchiki Rukia #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

* * *

><p>Episode 342 dan Chapter 432..memiliki arti khusus karena sama" berjudul Farewell Sword. Special scene Ichiruki #BlacksunAndWhitemoon<p>

Biarlah hubungan ini terus berlanjut hingga suatu saat akan... #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Hubungan mereka lebih sekedar teman dan cinta . Mereka sangatlah unik. #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Istilah "maaf" bagi pria adalah berat. Tapi untuk mengungkapkan kepada orang spesial, ia bisa melakukan. #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

Ichigo bagaikan matahari dan Rukia adalah bulan. Mereka sering di beri julukan #BlacksunAndWhitemoon

* * *

><p>Maaf semuanya jika fic ini sangatlah menganggu, saya akan hapus *pundung*<p>

Terima RnR ~*~*


End file.
